


Flirting

by newtmasofficial



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: Our manager says the only reason the restaurant where we work is popular is because people enjoy eating while watching out relentless flirting with each other but I swear we’re not flirting





	Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> This is really a drabble more than anything because I have no idea how to flirt (mainly because I'm 21 and never been on a date).
> 
> Read on tumblr [here](http://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/post/163663664237/flirting-sprace)

“Here you go, babe. Your table’s food was ready, so I went ahead and got it for you,” Spot said as he carried the tray towards Race.

“Thanks, Spottie!” Race took the tray from Spot, winking as he did.

The rest of the shift passed normally for Race and Spot, the two bantering back and forth, much to the amusement of their customers.

Once the restaurant closed, Race and Spot stayed behind with their manager to help close.

“You guys are so cute,” the manager said, smiling while cleaning off the bar. “So when did you guys get together?”

Race and Spot looked at each other confused.

“What do you mean ‘together’?” Spot questioned.

“Like dating? I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but y’all’s flirting rakes in the most tips. Most people don’t even come here for the food anymore; they come to see you guys.” The manager finally looked up to see two confused faces.

“Are you kidding me? Y’all aren’t even dating? Well, y’all should. You two would be really cute together.”

The three finished cleaning and locking up quickly after that.

After making sure the building was locked behind them, the manager waved to Race and Spot and turned in the opposite direction. Race and Spot always walked home together, their apartments in the same building.

“We would be,” Race said a few minutes into their walk, breaking the silence.

“We would be what?”

“We would be really cute together,” Race said. “I knew we weren’t really flirting with each other, but I still think we would make a cute couple.”

“Then why don’t we?” Spot proposed.

Race stopped in his tracks, nearly tripped over his own feet.

“Are you serious?” Race managed to squeak out after a moment.

“Why not? Let’s give it a try. Racetrack Higgins, will you give me the honor of going out with me?” Spot asked after getting down on one knee and grabbing Race’s hand.

Race burst into giggled.

“Of course I will, Spot Conlon!”

The two then continues their walk home, the biggest smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Let me know what you think! If you have a prompt (either newsies or from any fandom that I reblog on tumblr), let me know on tumblr or on here!
> 
> My main blog is [here](http://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Hamilton blog is [here](http://womenofhamilton.tumblr.com/)


End file.
